


You Are My Favourite Feeling

by Pachijoon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fluff, I'm sorry for that, Irene is in love, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentions of homophobia, Seulgi is cute, So Married, Vampire Irene, a tiny bit of angst bc i'm an angst writer, some description of harrassement, there's a man, vampire seulgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachijoon/pseuds/Pachijoon
Summary: It’s been a century since they got married and Joohyun wants to spend a good day with Seulgi.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	You Are My Favourite Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonochromeMonotone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMonotone/gifts).



> It's my first work ever on a Red Velvet's ship!!
> 
> About what may be triggering in this fic:  
> — There are light mentions of homophobia, nothing too explicit.  
> — There are also mentions of blood and drinking blood because they are,,, vampires so,,, but again, nothing is explicit.  
> — There’s also a man who bothers Joohyun at some point.  
> — There are a lot of mentions of food, like cooking and a donut bar. 
> 
> If any of those trigger you or make you uncomfortable, please, don’t read, be safe!! 
> 
> Thank you to my Kitten for beta-reading it <3 Here’s her [twitter](https://twitter.com/MintKitten_AO3) and her [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintKitten)! Shower her with love, she suffered a lot ;A;

Because of her education, Joohyun has always been a graceful vampire: always holding back her reactions and behaving delicately. She's never been allowed to throw herself on the ground, play under the rain or be loud.

But today, she couldn't restrain herself.

When she got up, as quietly as possible to not wake Seulgi up, she couldn't help but prance on her way to the kitchen. Today, it was exactly a hundred years—a whole century!— since Seulgi became a vampire and, additionally, her wife. For this special occasion, Joohyun had planned a day full of special surprises for her loved one.

If she woke up at eight a.m today, it was so that she could cook their anniversary breakfast. Sure, because of her vampire state she never really bothered to learn how to cook properly, but Seulgi helped her discover this art. Vampires can live without drinking any other things than blood. However, they could enjoy the taste of human food.

Actually, it wasn't for the food itself she was standing in the kitchen, but because she wanted to show her wife as much affection as possible.

Joohyun knew things had been hard for Seulgi all these years and she wanted to be sure she wouldn't ever regret sacrificing everything she had.

After a good hour of baking, fighting with the electronic equipment, and meticulously arranging the food until it looked perfect, Joohyun finished the breakfast. She put everything on a tray and stepped outside the kitchen.

Lying on their bed, stretching like the bear she was, Seulgi was still half-asleep. Joohyun couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked.

"Good morning, Bearie," she murmured before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Did you sleep well? I think you dreamt at some point because you started laughing."

Seulgi groaned but smiled. "I don't remember dreaming, but if I did, it was certainly about you."

Joohyun chuckled and put the plate on the desk. Seulgi immediately got up on her elbows, eyes widening. "Is that food that I'm smelling?"

"Yes, and it's all for you. I doubt you'll eat all of it though, so I'll hopefully get a taste."

"Oh my god Buttercat, you're so nice."

Before you imagine a cat wearing a butter suit, let's explain it. Seulgi loved to assign her friends animal-nicknames—she came up with her own nickname Bearie by herself—but she got conflicted for her wife's: mostly because Joohyun reminded her of both a cat and a butterfly. And since she couldn't live without giving her favourite vampire a pet name, she went for the combination of "cat" and "butterfly"—Buttercat.

With the prettiest smile, Seulgi began to eat her breakfast, complimenting every dish. Chin on her hands, Joohyun contemplated the one-century-old vampire. She had some difficulties admitting it, because of how superficial it seemed, but the first thing that seduced Joohyun was Seulgi's looks.

When she met Seulgi, around 1840 in Korea, she was only a commoner, helping her parents at the farm and waiting to get married. She contrasted with Joohyun’s family obligation to always keep delicate gestures. She laughed loud when the vampire said something funny and never hesitated to be honest—sometimes too abruptly. Joohyun even saw Seulgi punch a man once.

Quickly, Joohyun fell in love with Seulgi’s personality, how she was always true to herself, always helping someone in need.

“Buttercat, I saw there was a new Disney movie coming out tonight! Do you think we could go watch it?”

Joohyun smiled fondly seeing the ecstatic expression on her wife's face. She always had this childish side, the infamous side pushing her to buy a lot of (useless) cute things or getting excited by seeing adorable animals. And inevitably, this part of her made her seek out animated movies.

“You want to watch a boring story about a woman destined to fall in love with a man? Dear, I thought you had better taste since you married me.”

Seulgi chuckled and threw a pillow at her. “You meanie! I just want to hear the cute songs and watch the villain being defeated!”

“Oh yeah, you mean the big and ugly villain. So many different perspectives exposed in those stories, that’s so psychologically interesting.”

“Hey!” Seulgi was now pouting, “If that’s so, I’ll go watching the movie without you.”

“Would you?” Joohyun was now pouting too, getting closer to Seulgi’s face. “Look, I got you two tickets for Cinderella, I knew you’d love it.”

This simple sentence illuminated Seulgi’s face. “For real? Oh my God, I love you!” 

She hugged and kissed Joohyun on the nose. Seulgi did that to every kitten she met and Joohyunwas a bit reluctant at being treated like a simple cat, but she guessed she’d let her wife do it because one has to do sacrifices for the one they love.

(All of this was an act. Joohyun loved being kissed by Seulgi and the ones on her nose were her favourite). 

“The movie is in one hour. Let’s get ready!”

*

Joohyun was a fearless vampire, mostly because she was an (almost) immortal creature and didn’t have to fear to be hurt or killed. Her only mortal weaknesses were the silver balls or daggers—outside of that, she could only be hurt by too much sun exposure or garlic, but none of these were inherently fatal to her. Created vampires were a bit different because, while the sun didn’t have any effects on them, garlic or holy water could be deathly for them.

But we’re not talking about their deaths today. We’re talking about Joohyun being fearless and yet, unable to linger her eyes on her wife for too long.

When Joohyun said Seulgi was breathtaking, she tried to be modest. A few weeks ago, she had ended up getting a bob, and she must admit her short hair suited Seulgi well. 

She was wearing a dress, clinging to her curves. It was made of velvet, the fabric a beautiful purple, almost red, color. It accentuated the galbe of her waist, which was very appreciated from Joohyun’s perspective. Afraid that she wasn’t the only one admiring her wife, she put a possessive arm around Seulgi’s hips.

Oblivious, Seulgi was looking at the paper in her hands.

“Look at her dress, Buttercat! I want one like that. Do you think I could go to a ball dressed like that? That’s not à la mode anymore though… It’d be weird.”

Joohyun frowned. “If those Americans aren’t able to see how beautiful you’d be wearing Cinderella’s dress, then it’s their loss. Actually, if they think like that, they shouldn’t be allowed to look at you.”

The only reaction from Seulgi was that she started laughing and hiding her face behind the paper.

“Don’t laugh at me! I’m serious!” Joohyun protested.

“Yeah, you must be _dead_ serious. Because you know we are… we are not very alive.” And like this Seulgi laughed even harder.

Joohyun just kept her mouth open, trying to know if she should act even more offended and voice it or not say anything and ignoring her wife. She decided that the second option was the best.

A few minutes later, they were sitting in a dark room, surrounded by several other people, mostly children and their parents. Luckily, there was no one around them, meaning they could be loving around each other in peace.

Because if Joohyun came off as fearless, she was actually quite afraid of other’s eyes. She knew she should know better, and that she'll most likely live for millenniums so she shouldn’t be afraid of others’ judgment, but she couldn’t help it.

She was afraid of publicly kissing her wife, even when she had the urge to. 

Her family had always been on the conservative side, resulting in a clear depreciation of same-gender couples. One of the other results of this close-minded education was Joohyung being afraid to show too much affection to Seulgi in public. Plus, she was in America, and same-gender couples weren't really accepted—she didn’t want to create a scandal or anything that could get her or Seulgi in trouble. She wondered if she was more afraid to make a scandal or to see Seulgi get hurt. 

Definitely the second option since she was protective, sometimes _overprotective_ , of her.

Joohyun was actually so happy about this cinema moment. When she said she didn’t like Cinderella or any other Disney movie, she didn’t lie because she actually detested it. But seeing Seulgi’s expression was priceless. The woman was so expressive, always mouthing some words. When the horrible step-mother and step-sisters insulted and overworked the heroine, she was whispering “you evil women, your places are in hell” or “all of you should be happy to be colours on a paper because otherwise I’d kick your asses.” 

Other times, she was opening her mouth, captivated into the movie, especially when the prince almost kissed Cinderella. Seulgi was really the biggest romantic.

Speaking of kisses, Joohyun had the irrepressible need to kiss her right now. She bit her lips, careful of her fangs even though they were retracted for now.

“Oh, you horrible and evil and disgusting woman! How dare you break her shoe, you monster!”

Her hands placed in tiny fists, Joohyun wondered if Seulgi was about to jump on the movie and punch the step-mother.

Joohyun looked around her. Everyone was focused on the movie, gasping when Cinderella showed the second crystal shoe. It was the perfect moment.

She lightly tapped her wife’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Seulgi turned, watching Joohyun like she was waking up from a dream. “Is there a problem?” she whispered.

“No, there’s none,” replied the other vampire. “I just really want to kiss you. Can we?”

“Are you asking me, your wife, if we can kiss?”

“Consent is the most important,” nodded Joohyun.

Seulgi nodded as well. Joohyun placed her hand in Seulgi’s hair, her breath now touching her wife’s lips. 

Well, she was a bit afraid. She didn’t like kissing in public because of the previously exposed matter but she felt right now was the right moment. They were in the dark, everyone’s attention was focused on the movie. No one could tell they kissed.

Finally, after interminable seconds of hesitation, she glued her lips to her lover’s ones. As always, Seulgi tasted like the sweets she liked to eat, a bit more caramelised than usual because of the pop-corn she was eating. 

It was slow, both of them taking their time, enjoying this rare and precious moment where they could be themselves in public. There wasn’t any clock here, but Joohyun was sure their kiss lasted for several minutes. 

Eventually, she started biting Seulgi’s lips. She liked sweet and soft kisses, but she was a vampire before everything and well, a vampire should always follow her instinct, right?

“Sweetie Cat,” Seulgi started, calling Joohyun one of her other numerous nicknames, “don’t drink now. Not that I don’t want to, but what would say Cinderella if she was watching us?”

Joohyun opened her mouth, shocked for the nth time this morning. “Cinderella?”

“Yeah,” replied Seulgi. “I’m sure she believes we should kiss after the wedding.”

“Honey, we’re married.”

“Oh? Well, it’s been a whole hour since you said you loved me, so I was starting to doubt…”

JoohyunI’s face mimed the perfect definition of scandalized. 

“You should see your face,” chuckled Seulgi. 

“Well, I’m not talking to you until the end of the movie,” decided Joohyun while pouting again, crossing her arms.

Seulgi chuckled frankly and placed her head on Joohyun’s shoulder, watching Cinderella and the nameless prince getting married.

“Hey,” she murmured, “I love you Buttercat.”

“I was meant to be the one saying it first,” argued Joohyun.

“You should have said it earlier then,” answered Seulgi, clearly proud of herself.

Joohyun sighed. “You’re lucky I love you more than anything.”

They exchanged another brief kiss before the movie ended and the room lit up.

*

Joohyun hesitated a lot about the place where they would eat after the movie. She first checked for gastronomic restaurants, but the moment she saw all of them were french ones and eating entire snails with garlic was a possibility, she decided they would not test these kinds of restaurants today. 

Then, she looked for the most common restaurants in America, especially because there was a high concentration of what Seulgi liked eating the most: sweets and chocolate. After a quick look, once again, she had to resolve herself to not choose one of these places. They would be loud and, as much Joohyun didn’t mind ambient sounds, this lunch was a romantic one and she didn’t want to be bothered.

Finally, she found the perfect place a few days ago, while walking in the street coming back from a political interview with some American ministers.

(Vampires, because of their immortal status, were quite influential in the world.)

This place, a donut shop, was the definition of cute—it could be mistaken as a strawberry with how pink everything was. Well, she may be a bit exaggerating, because they were still some pieces of blue and white here and there, but it was mostly pink. Joohyun liked dark colours as much as Seulgi liked bright and pastel ones and that’s why this place was perfect. 

Once she looked at the menu, she saw everything was about sweets and sugar. When Joohyun said she found the perfect place, she meant it.

“Where are we going?” asked Seulgi while Joohyun took her hand and prompted her to follow her.

“To your heaven.”

“You’re my heaven,” replied Seulgi, her round cheeks spreading into a smile.

The vampire stopped, maybe blushing slightly, her mouth open. “I don’t know if I should whine because of how cheesy that was or if I should compliment you for the smoothness.”

“Compliment me, I like compliments.”

“I know, dear. I love you.”

“Aww, I saw you remembered our hourly ‘I love you’ deal,” nodded Seulgi.

Joohyun didn’t reply, instead walking again toward Seulgi's Heaven. It was named ‘Yeri’s’. 

As she expected, when her wife saw the place, she started jumping from excitement.

"Are you seeing these two huge plushies?! I wanna hug them so badly! And _oh my god_ , are these ice creams real? They can't be, they're so _big_ and so _colorful_."

Without waiting, she entered the restaurant and Joohyun followed her. Seulgi couldn't stop herself, pointing at everything that caught her interest, smiling and screaming yet looking adorable as always.

Softly, Joohyun patted Seulgi's hip to make her sit at one of the tables. 

The restaurant was pretty calm, with only two other customers. It wasn't unexpected since it was a Tuesday and everyone worked.

Joohyun lived for her precious time with her wife, especially because moments like these were rare. Joohyun's family was a rich one but unfortunately, she had to work for them to benefit from their wealth. She spent a lot—too much—of her time smiling to manipulative men and dining with them and their spouses. 

So, she cherished this day entirely dedicated to Seulgi.

Quickly after they sat down a young woman went to them.

"Hello gentlewomen, my name is Yerim and I'll be the one serving you today."

There was something inherently cute about this woman, just like the place she owned. A smile brightened her face as she nodded to greet them. 

She gave them two menus and let them choose what they’d eat. As she walked away, Joohyun couldn’t help but feel her aura was very powerful. 

Seulgi couldn’t stop smiling and giggling because of all the sweetness; Joohyun tried to guess what would be her final choice. A plate full of donuts? Or the cupcakes? Or maybe she’d like to taste all of them?

After a few moments, Seulgi looked up. “I chose, but I need to go where only the Pope goes.” She stood up, leaving Joohyun all by herself, waiting for her wife to come back and tell her what she’d eat to order.

"Hello, darling."

Joohyun looked up from her nails, her eyes meeting a man. He was wearing a suit and tie, a big mustache covering half his face. She frowned, trying to repress an expression of disgust.

"Hello to you sir. Do you need any help?" She smiled, trying to apply as much of the politeness her parents taught her.

"I was wondering," the man settled down, next to Joohyun, "if you would like to have a drink with me." The man tried to put an arm around her shoulders but Joohyun successfully avoided his intrusive gesture.

"No sir, I'm not interested. Can you go away, please? I'm trying to enjoy myself and you're ruining my mood."

The man's face turned into a grin. "I know women like you, doll. You want to act like you are selective, but I know deep inside you'd like to spend time with a man like me."

"I insist sir, I don't want to."

"I'm sure you'll say otherwise in lot long—"

"Joohyun, love, is everything alright?" interrupted Seulgi, a big and sly smile on her lips.

"Well, this man is bothering me Bearie. He doesn't want to go."

"Oh, I see."

Seulgi punched the man.

No one had the time to react or to say anything before she took the collar of his shirt and threw him away.

"A man?" asked Seulgi while sitting next to Joohyun, whose eyes widened like two eggs. "I don't see any man here, only plushies, cookies, and an insect on the floor."

Well, that wasn't very polite, Joohyun guessed, but it was deserved.

At the same moment, Yerim came back from the kitchen. Her eyes widened so much it was almost comical.

"Oh my dear god, I'm so sorry. I swear I thought I cleaned up everything this morning but there's still some dirt on the floor. It'll be taken care of in a matter of minutes, don't worry." She nodded to indicate how sorry she was. 

As if they were invoked, two other women, one as tall as the other was small, entered the shop. The smallest was wearing the same maid costume as the business owner when the other was dressed in simple jeans and a shirt. 

"Another man entered here?" sighed the tallest. "I swear to god, we're debating whether to give all the rights to women but we should discuss if men deserve rights first."

The smallest touched the shoulder of the man, certainly checking if he was awake or not, before carrying him like a potato bag. 

"Seungwan!" exclaimed Yerim. "You'll hurt yourself if you hold him alone. Sooyoung, help her!"

"I'm touching the dirt because I love both of you," snorted the said Sooyoung.

Yerim nodded and came back to the two vampire spouses. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience. To make amends, I’ll offer you lunch. What would please you?”

*

“The face of this woman!” laughed Seulgi in Joohyun’s ears. “I don’t know if she was about to scream or pass out, but this was frankly the most hilarious expression I’ve ever seen.”

“And you saw the face of my parents the day I proposed,” replied the elder vampire.

“Indeed. That was such a beautiful day.”

It had been the most marvelous day to Joohyun. She proposed in front of her whole family, both close and far. She knew, this day, she humiliated her parents because it wasn’t a usual union among vampires. It was a bold move from her—and it was worth the fight she had with her parents the next day after her proposal.

Seulgi was plainly profiting from the fact that her wife had supernatural strength to make her her personal taxi woman—in other terms, she was piggyback-riding her wife on her way back home.

“I can’t, I wasn’t ready for you to kiss me in front of everyone.”

Joohyun hadn’t been ready either to kiss her in front of _everyone_. “Everyone” as in like every person in the damn alley, “everyone” as in like hundreds and hundreds of people and potentially some people she knew. But, surprisingly, she didn’t care this time.

Because, for Dracula’s sake, it’s been now a whole century since they got married. She was aware of how Seulgi sulked for public affection, how much she loved when her wife put her hand on her shoulder or waist. Today, after one hundred years of being together, she came to the conclusion that Seulgi’s feelings were more important than people's judgment.

So yeah, she kind of kissed her in front of everyone, to everyone's shock. 

“Hope you liked the surprise then.”

“I didn’t like it, I loved it. Please do it again soon, I’m not a patient person.”

“Well, I could if you’d go down.”

“ _Never_. I always dreamt about marrying a strong woman, I will not dismiss my wishes so soon.” Joohyun grinned because of how dramatic Seulgi sounded. “Plus, your back is comfortable.”

They came back home soon, happy, and relaxed to the idea of snuggling in their shared bed. The day had been wonderful, with the movie, the lunch, and their ride in the city. 

Joohyun didn’t give Seulgi any time for her to put on her pajamas before she was pinning her on their bed. “I’m hungry.”

“I am too, but I can control myself and not eat all the donuts in the kitchen.”

Once again, Joohyun thought about opening her mouth and cocking an eyebrow, visible signs of surprise, but decided to stay stoic. 

“I’m kidding baby,” Seulgi whined when the elder vampire stepped away. “Come back, I miss your warmth…”. The youngest was now pouting and Joohyun was weak for her lips. 

She came back to her initial place, caging Seulgi’s waist between her knees. Among the several differences between the born-this-way-vampires and the turned-later-in-life-vampires, there was the blood. The first category didn’t own any blood whereas the second one produced some blood—not a lot, but still some, ready to be drunk by an eager vampire. 

Wrapping her hand around her wife’s cheek, Joohyun started to kiss her. 

Unlike their previous ones, their public ones—oh her dearest god, she had kissed Seulgi in public—this one burnt with passion. Both of them bit each other's lips intensely. More than a century might have passed since Joohyun first tasted her lips, but she couldn’t get over it and hoped to never be tired of them. 

After a few minutes or a few hours, Seulgi presented her neck. “How about we end this day in the most perfect way?” She was grinning, happy at the reactions she was producing from the eldest vampire. 

And well, who was Joohyun to say no?

*

“They were cute.”

“They were hot.”

Yerim rolled her eyes, listening to her girlfriends fight over this topic for the seventh time today.

“Please, the one who punched the man was hot. Badass. I’d like to have a woman like that to protect me,” sighed Seungwan.

Sooyoung opened her mouth, ready to fight back from her girlfriend’s accusation to not be an enough protective girlfriend but Yerim cut her off.

“Wannie, she literally kills every spider for you and carries you on her back every time you see the slightest glimpse of a cat.” 

“That’s the bare minimum!” Seungwan argued back. 

Yerim gave up when Sooyoung answered. “Well, if you want to have a badass girlfriend, you should be as cute as them.”

It’s Seungwan’s turn to look scandalized. “That’s it, I’m calling my layer. I demand a divorce.”

Yerim placed two plates of donuts in front of them. “I’ll not keep you from bickering, but know if you talk about being more badass or cute one more time today, both of you sleep on the couch. _Separate couches_.”

“That’s homophobic,” replied Sooyoung.

“Sure.”

Yerim flashed them a smile when her girlfriends started arguing again. She felt in her guts, the two women from earlier were vampires. She hoped to see them again, one day. 

It'd be fun to hang out sometime. 


End file.
